


Do you know the date?

by acedefective



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedefective/pseuds/acedefective
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's and Zenyatta receives a quiet visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fic I've ever written! I planned to write this near Valentine's day but I kind of got sidetracked...for almost month...anyways this is probably gonna be a short cute two (or maybe three?) chapter fic. i hope i didnt write them too out of character. also i have no idea how to title things....

Zenyatta heard the nearly silent footsteps approaching his room. Though his student was a ninja he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was.

“Good evening, Genji.”

His back was to the door as he greeted his visitor. Genji jumped a bit. Most likely surprised at being caught. He was probably also disappointed that he was unable to sneak up on his master.

“Ah, Good evening to you as well Master.”

His voice was laced with a hint of surprise to the omnic’s amusement.  
Genji must be distracted. He was rarely caught off guard by those sudden greetings Zenyatta often gave him. His student’s restlessness was also apparent. From his weight shifting from foot to foot and hesitance to speak it was obvious he wanted to discuss something of importance. He turned to face his student.

“What is it you wish to speak with me about?”

Genji’s posture straightened. Seemingly caught off guard by the question.

“Um, Yes! I wanted to ask if you know what tomorrow is, Master?”

Genji tried yet failed to hide the excitement in his voice. The omnic feigned innocence.

“Why of course. Tomorrow is February 14th, correct?”

The false uncertainty in his voice and a head tilt for good measure sold his ploy.

“What?! How can you not know what tomorrow is?!”

The evident shock Genji expressed was as amusing as Zenyatta thought it would be, laughing lightheartedly at Genji’s reaction.

“I kid with you my student. Tomorrow is Valentine’s day correct? Though I have never had the need to celebrate it myself.”

Genji gasped dramatically throwing a hand to his forehead while throwing his head back..

“Oh master, how could you trick me like this? Such betrayal.”

He could hear the smile in Genji’s voice even though he couldn’t see it himself. Zenyatta would have smiled as well if he was capable of such a feat.

“You know, back when I was younger all the girls and even some boys would give me Valentine’s chocolate and sometimes confess their love to me… Though I have not celebrated it myself for quite some years…”

Genji lowered his head a bit. Zenyatta sensed the pain in his student’s voice and moved close enough to him to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Genji, are you alright? Do you wish to talk about this?”

Genji quickly looked back up, all the hints of sorrow seemingly dispelled from his body language.

“Ah! Thank you, but I’m fine master. Actually I came to ask if you wanted to to go into town with me tomorrow…. So do you wish to join me?”

Genji let out a quiet laugh, his voice unsure.

“Yes of course. I’d love to Genji.”

His answer was automatic and full of certainty in hopes of dispelling his student’s doubts. 

“Great! I’ll bring you some casual clothing in the morning. How does a sweater and some sweatpants sound?”

Genji’s smile was back. It had a nice sound to it.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, my student.”

Genji began to walk away, turning when he reached the doorway.

“See you in the morning, master.”

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side as one would do when they smiled.

“It’s a date then.”

Genji sputtered at the comment and looked away before hastily making his less than graceful exit. How could he even call himself a ninja? Zenyatta thought, laughing to himself. Before deciding to call it a day.


End file.
